WALL-E 3: The Mountain
by ANW2004
Summary: WALL-E,EVE,M-O And ALF-E Goes To The Another Adventure But The Mountain Being Up Into Volcano.
1. Prologue

**In 2133, There's a Story About WALL-E,CAND-Y,SERGER,WALL-E #2 And Their Siblings Around The World. They Set Off For The Adventure And Dig The Trash And They Set For The New Journey.**

 **Later in 2800, As WALL-E and His Siblings Survives But His Mother, HALEY-E is Injured In Tragedy.**

HALEY-E: "Son, Remember Me, Son"

WALL-E: "HALEY-E, What's Wrong?"

HALEY-E: "I Just Got Hurt, Son"

 **He Hold HALEY-E's Hand And Getting a Grip for Among Their Lives**

* * *

 **WALL-E 3**

 **The Mountain**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, EVE,WALL-E,LILL-E And ALVIN Are Set Off And They Singing Their Song.**

WALL-E,EVE,ALVIN and LILL-E: "Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh

Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh

In the summertime when the weather is hot  
You can stretch right up and touch the sky  
When the weather's fine  
You got women, you got women on your mind  
Have a drink, have a drive  
Go out and see what you can find

If her daddy's rich take her out for a meal  
If her daddy's poor just do what you feel  
Speed along the lane  
Do a turn or return the twenty-five  
When the sun goes down  
You can make it, make it good and really fine

We're not bad people  
We're not dirty, we're not mean  
We love everybody but we do as we please  
When the weather's fine  
We go fishin' or go swimmin' in the sea  
We're always happy  
Life's for livin' yeah, that's our philosophy

Sing along with us  
Dee dee dee-dee dee  
Dah dah dah-dah dah  
Yeah we're hap-happy  
Dah dah-dah  
Dee-dah-do dee-dah-do dah-do-dah  
Dah-do-dah-dah-dah  
Dah-dah-dah do-dah-dah

Alright ah

Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh

When the winter's here, yeah it's party time  
Bring your bottle, wear your bright clothes  
It'll soon be summertime  
And we'll sing again  
We'll go drivin' or maybe we'll settle down  
If she's rich, if she's nice  
Bring your friends and we'll all go into town

Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh

In the summertime when the weather is hot  
You can stretch right up and touch the sky  
When the weather's fine  
You got women, you got women on your mind  
Have a drink, have a drive  
Go out and see what you can find

If her daddy's rich take her out for a meal  
If her daddy's poor just do what you feel  
Speed along the lane  
Do a turn or return the twenty-five  
When the sun goes down  
You can make it, make it good and really fine

We're not bad people  
We're not dirty, we're not mean  
We love everybody but we do as we please  
When the weather's fine  
We go fishin' or go swimmin' in the sea  
We're always happy  
Life's for livin' yeah, that's our philosophy

Sing along with us  
Dee dee dee-dee dee  
Dah dah dah-dah dah  
Yeah we're hap-happy  
Dah dah-dah  
Dee-dah-do dee-dah-do dah-do-dah  
Dah-do-dah-dah-dah

Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh

In the summertime when the weather is hot  
You can stretch right up and touch the sky  
When the weather's fine  
You got women, you got women on your mind  
Have a drink, have a drive  
Go out and see what you can find

If her daddy's rich take her out for a meal  
If her daddy's poor just do what you feel  
Speed along the lane  
Do a turn or return the twenty-five  
When the sun goes down  
You can make it, make it good and really fine

We're not bad people  
We're not dirty, we're not mean  
We love everybody but we do as we please  
When the weather's fine  
We go fishin' or go swimmin' in the sea  
We're always happy  
Life's for livin' yeah, that's our philosophy

Sing along with us  
Dee dee dee-dee dee  
Dah dah dah-dah dah  
Yeah we're hap-happy  
Dah dah-dah  
Dee-dah-do dee-dah-do dah-do-dah  
Dah-do-dah-dah-dah  
Dah-dah-dah do-dah-dah

Alright ah

Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh

When the winter's here, yeah it's party time  
Bring your bottle, wear your bright clothes  
It'll soon be summertime  
And we'll sing again  
We'll go drivin' or maybe we'll settle down  
If she's rich, if she's nice  
Bring your friends and we'll all go into town

Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh

In the summertime when the weather is hot  
You can stretch right up and touch the sky  
When the weather's fine  
You got women, you got women on your mind  
Have a drink, have a drive  
Go out and see what you can find

If her daddy's rich take her out for a meal  
If her daddy's poor just do what you feel  
Speed along the lane  
Do a turn or return the twenty-five  
When the sun goes down  
You can make it, make it good and really fine

We're not bad people  
We're not dirty, we're not mean  
We love everybody but we do as we please  
When the weather's fine  
We go fishin' or go swimmin' in the sea  
We're always happy  
Life's for livin' yeah, that's our philosophy

Sing along with us  
Dee dee dee-dee dee  
Dah dah dah-dah dah  
Yeah we're hap-happy  
Dah dah-dah  
Dee-dah-do dee-dah-do dah-do-dah  
Dah-do-dah-dah-dah

Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh

In the summertime when the weather is hot  
You can stretch right up and touch the sky  
When the weather's fine  
You got women, you got women on your mind  
Have a drink, have a drive  
Go out and see what you can find

If her daddy's rich take her out for a meal  
If her daddy's poor just do what you feel  
Speed along the lane  
Do a turn or return the twenty-five  
When the sun goes down  
You can make it, make it good and really fine

We're not bad people  
We're not dirty, we're not mean  
We love everybody but we do as we please  
When the weather's fine  
We go fishin' or go swimmin' in the sea  
We're always happy  
Life's for livin' yeah, that's our philosophy

Sing along with us  
Dee dee dee-dee dee  
Dah dah dah-dah dah  
Yeah we're hap-happy  
Dah dah-dah  
Dee-dah-do dee-dah-do dah-do-dah  
Dah-do-dah-dah-dah  
Dah-dah-dah do-dah-dah

Alright ah

Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh

When the winter's here, yeah it's party time  
Bring your bottle, wear your bright clothes  
It'll soon be summertime  
And we'll sing again  
We'll go drivin' or maybe we'll settle down  
If she's rich, if she's nice  
Bring your friends and we'll all go into town

Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh, uh  
Chh chh-chh, uh, chh chh-chh

In the summertime when the weather is hot  
You can stretch right up and touch the sky  
When the weather's fine  
You got women, you got women on your mind  
Have a drink, have a drive  
Go out and see what you can find

If her daddy's rich take her out for a meal  
If her daddy's poor just do what you feel  
Speed along the lane  
Do a turn or return the twenty-five  
When the sun goes down  
You can make it, make it good and really fine

We're not bad people  
We're not dirty, we're not mean  
We love everybody but we do as we please  
When the weather's fine  
We go fishin' or go swimmin' in the sea  
We're always happy  
Life's for livin' yeah, that's our philosophy

Sing along with us  
Dee dee dee-dee dee  
Dah dah dah-dah dah  
Yeah we're hap-happy  
Dah dah-dah  
Dee-dah-do dee-dah-do dah-do-dah  
Dah-do-dah-dah-dah"

 **The Song Ends.**

EVE: "What You Think Rather We Are?"

WALL-E: "Yeah We Do, EVE, Somebody is Recommending Their Sets"

LILL-E: "We Are Promised Their Visual"

ALVIN: "I Found It! Hahahaha!"

EVE: "What is So Funny?"

 **At The Fair Park, M-O,RUDY-E And EILL-E Are Busy Straighten Up Cleaning Outside.**

RUDY-E: "There Are Expecting The Way We Are"

M-O: "Oh Man! Which Way Did We Go First?"

RUDY-E: "That Way"

EILL-E: "Uh Huh"

 **The Song Begins.**

"When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be"

 **The Song Ends. ALF-E Are Trying To Get To Go To Safe Place.**

ALF-E: "I Locked My Place In The Sunshine"

 **He Cried.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. The Feeling Adventure

**This Chapter of The Mountain Continues**

* * *

 **Meanwhile At The North Pole, Thomas and Lynn Are Seeing What The Mountain Looks Like.**

Lynn: "We Found A Good Mountain But The Overture Plan Park Had a Volcano"

Thomas: "Yes. ALF-E Can Save WALL-E From His Death"

Lynn: "Yeah. Ester is a Villain. Right, Thomas?"

Thomas: "Yes He Is"

 **Back at Overture Plan Park. EVE,WALL-E,M-O,LILL-E,ALVIN,VAQ-M,L-T,PR-T,D-FIB,VN-GO,HAN-S,ALF-E,SERGER-E,LOLLIPOP-E,SA-BAN,CAND-Y,BURN-E,RUDY-E And EILL-E Are At The Conversation.**

M-O: "We Are The Overture Plan Park! We Are Right Here At This... Volcano!"

EVE: "Uh Oh!"

WALL-E: "What Are We Gonna Do?!"

 **The Party Rock Begins.**

BURN-E: "Party Rock!

Yeah  
Wooo!  
Let's go!"

CAND-Y and RUDY-E: "Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time (yeah)  
And we gon' make you lose your mind (woo)  
Everybody just have a good time (clap)  
Party rock is in the house tonight (oh)  
Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby)  
And we gon' make you lose your mind (yeaH)  
We just wanna see you"

SERGER-E: "Shake that!"

M-O: "Everyday I'm Shuffling"

VN-GO And VAQ-M: "In the club, party rock  
Looking for your girl? She on my jock  
Non stop when we in the spot  
Booty moving weight like she on the block  
Where the drank? I gots to know  
Tight jeans, tattoo, 'cause I'm rock and roll  
Half-black, half-white, domino  
Gainin' money, Oprah, dough  
Yo! I'm running through these hoes like Reject bots!  
I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo, we party rock!  
Yeah, that's the crew that I'm repping  
On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey"

D-FIB,PR-T And LOLLIPOP-E: "Party rock is in the house tonight (woo)  
Everybody just have a good time (yeah)  
And we gon' make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time (let's go)  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby)  
And we gon' make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see you  
Shake that!"

M-O: "Every day I'm shufflin'  
Shufflin', shufflin'"

BURN-E "Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We get money don't be mad, now stop  
Hatin' is bad  
One more shot for us (another round!)  
Please fill up my cup (don't mess around!)  
We just wanna see (you shake it now!)  
Now you wanna be (you killed me!)"

HAN-S: "Get up get down put your hands up to the sound  
Get up get down put your hands up to the sound  
Get up get down put your hands up to the sound  
Put your hands up to the sound  
Put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up"

WALL-E,EVE,EILL-E,PR-T, ALF-E And LOLLIPOP-E: "Party rock is in the house tonight (woo)  
Everybody just have a good time (put your hands up) (yeah)  
And we gon' make you lose your mind (put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good good good time  
Oh oh (put your hands up)  
Oh oh (I can feel it babe)  
Oh oh (put your hands up)  
Oh oh (put your hands up)"

M-O: "Shake that  
Every day I'm shufflin'"

SERGER-E,VAQ-M And CAND-Y: "Put your put your  
Put your put your (yeah)  
Put your put your (ooh)  
Put your put your  
Put your hands up  
Your hands up  
Put your hands up"

 **The Song Ends With Them.**

WALL-E: "I Didn't Know We Stopped By The Sun!"

 **They Rushed to The Another Place.**

WALL-E: "I Think I'm Gonna Leak Myself"

 **The Song Begins.**

"Tonight you're mine, completely

You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow

Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure  
Can I believe the magic in your sighs  
Will you still love me tomorrow

Tonight with words unspoken  
You say that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning sun

I'd like to know that your love  
Is a love I can be sure of  
So tell me now and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow

So tell me now and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow  
Will you still love me tomorrow  
Will you still love me tomorrow

Tonight you're mine, completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow

Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure  
Can I believe the magic in your sighs  
Will you still love me tomorrow

Tonight with words unspoken  
You say that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning sun

I'd like to know that your love  
Is a love I can be sure of  
So tell me now and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow

So tell me now and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow  
Will you still love me tomorrow  
Will you still love me tomorrow

Tonight you're mine, completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow

Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure  
Can I believe the magic in your sighs  
Will you still love me tomorrow

Tonight with words unspoken  
You say that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning sun

I'd like to know that your love  
Is a love I can be sure of  
So tell me now and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow

So tell me now and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow  
Will you still love me tomorrow  
Will you still love me tomorrow"

 **The Song Ends.**

PR-T: "Eileen!"

VAQ-M: "LILO!"

PR-T: "Get In Our Home"

 **Two of Robots Ran To The Home But The Earthquake Actually Slipped Two of Them And Then, ELIEEN-A Fell Into Lava And Died.**

PR-T: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

VAQ-M: "ELIEEN-A!"

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

 **Ester Turned His Head Around And Sees WALL-E That He Had a Leak Accident.**

Ester: 'WALL-E, What Are You Doing Here!?"

WALL-E: "Uh Oh!"

 **He Kicked WALL-E's Head And Right Wheel And He Got Hurt as He Fell Into The Ground. ALVIN Screamed.**

ALVIN: "Dad! **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** "

 **He Started Crying Over Him Until ALF-E Ran To Him. He Actually Saved WALL-E's Life from His Death.**

ALF-E: "It's Okay, ALVIN, Something Need To Defeat Ester"

EVE: "Come On! Let's Go To The Hospital"

 **As LILL-E Cried Over Him Too.**

* * *

 **New York County Hospital. Spring 2933**

* * *

 **WALL-E Had Bandage from His Head to Wheel.**

Doctor: "We Know About That. We Nurse Back To Safe. How Are Doing Today?"

WALL-E: "I Feel Terrible"

Doctor: "Awwwwww... You'll Be Feel Better Soon, You Know"

WALL-E: (Moaning) "Yeah"

* * *

 **Overture Plan Park**

* * *

BURN-E: "Where's WALL-E?"

WALL-E #2: "He's In The Hospital"

M-O: "Oh No!"

VAQ-M: "I Had A Bad Feeling About This, M-O!"

 **M-O Started Crying And Continuely Becoming a Spirit.**

PR-T: "A Spirit"

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

 **NOTE: This is Why I Hate Killing WALL-E in The Story. So He is Hurt And Did Not Die.**


	3. Wild Thing

**This Chapter of The Mountain Continues**

* * *

 **Back at The New York County Hospital**

* * *

Doctor: "So, WALL-E, How's Your Feeling?"

WALL-E: "Terrible. I Know How The Feeling For Me"

Doctor: "So, How Ester Did That To You?"

WALL-E: "He Kicked Into My Wheel And Head But My Eye is Almost Broken"

Doctor: "Okay"

 **So, EVE Came Up With Her Phone and Called Her Father.**

EVE: "Hello"

EVE's Dad: "EVE"

EVE: "My Husband WALL-E Had Been Injured Because Ester Kicked Him To The Ground"

EVE's Dad: "Oh No! Not Your Husband WALL-E"

EVE: "That's Sad. Let Me Know When He's Feeling Better By Afternoon Okay"

EVE's Dad: "Okay. Bye"

 **EVE Put Her Phone Down.**

* * *

 **Overture Plan Park**

* * *

 **The Reject Robot Team Set Off For The New Adventure.**

M-O: "My Baby!"

BURN-E: "The Heroes!"

CAND-Y: "Wife!"

SA-BAN: "Son!"

VN-GO: "Ready!"

 **They Went To The Active Sunset Ride Park.**

M-O: "Awwwwwwww... Were Doomed!"

BURN-E: "Don't Worry, You See Babar From The Series Over Here"

M-O: "Babar!"

 **Meanwhile, The Volcano Erupts And Eartquake Shakes Like Crazy.**

* * *

 **North Pole**

* * *

Lynn: "We Went Up The Mountains Before"

Thomas: "Yeah Right, Lynn, You're The Best"

Lynn: "We Know The Best, Thomas, My Life Baby"

Thomas: "We Are Out There"

 **Meanwhile, Thomas and Lynn Found a Normal Mountain Around The North Pole.**

Thomas: "There We Are"

Lynn: "Wow"

* * *

 **Back At New York County Hospital**

* * *

 **Waiting Room.**

EVE: "ALVIN and LILL-E, We Needed A New Life And Saviors of The World"

LILL-E: "Okay"

ALVIN: "WHA OH!" (Almost Slipped as The Wheel Screeched) "Sorry"

 **At... WALL-E's Room.**

Doctor: "Uuuh? Hey, Sweetie, How's it Going?"

WALL-E: (Moans) "I Felt Terrible Again, Doctor"

Doctor: "Well, You Need Something Difficult To Do It"

WALL-E: "Huh? Difficult? What's a Difficult?"

 **Back at Waiting Room, EVE,ALVIN and LILL-E Looked Up When EVE's Parents Arrived After The Call.**

EVE: "Mom, My Husband WALL-E Got Injured"

EVE's Mom: "Awwwww... That is... Sad" (Hugs EVE)

EVE's Dad: "Let's Go To Our Hospital Room"

EVE: "Yeah"

 **Back at WALL-E's Room.**

Doctor: "So, WALL-E, What Are Those Common Cause When Kicking From Head To Wheel?"

WALL-E: "Because I My Eye Didn't Break"

Doctor: "Thank Goodness. Your Eye Didn't Break At All"

* * *

 **Back At Overture Plan Park**

* * *

M-O: "Wild thing, you make my heart sing

You make everything groovy, wild thing  
Wild thing, I think I love you  
But I wanna know for sure  
Come on and hold me tight  
I love you

Wild thing, you make my heart sing  
You make everything groovy, wild thing  
Wild thing, I think you move me  
But I wanna know for sure  
Come on and hold me tight  
You move me

Wild thing, you make my heart sing  
You make everything groovy, wild thing  
Wild thing, you make my heart sing

Wild thing, you make my heart sing  
You make everything groovy, wild thing  
Wild thing, I think I love you  
But I wanna know for sure  
Come on and hold me tight  
I love you

Wild thing, you make my heart sing  
You make everything groovy, wild thing  
Wild thing, I think you move me  
But I wanna know for sure  
Come on and hold me tight  
You move me

Wild thing, you make my heart sing  
You make everything groovy, wild thing  
Wild thing, you make my heart sing

Wild thing, you make my heart sing  
You make everything groovy, wild thing  
Wild thing, I think I love you  
But I wanna know for sure  
Come on and hold me tight  
I love you

Wild thing, you make my heart sing  
You make everything groovy, wild thing  
Wild thing, I think you move me  
But I wanna know for sure  
Come on and hold me tight  
You move me

Wild thing, you make my heart sing  
You make everything groovy, wild thing  
Wild thing, you make my heart sing"

 **The Troggs - Wild Thing**

* * *

BURN-E: "We Rather Have A Ordinary Fun"

M-O: "So, The Volcanoes are Dangerous"

* * *

 **Back At New York County Hospital**

* * *

 **WALL-E's Room.**

Doctor: "WALL-E? What's Going On Today?"

WALL-E: "I Feel Terrible Again Too" (Moans) "Suddenly Not Before I Was"

Doctor: "Okay. Let's Get Into The Support Field"

 **2 Minutes Later... WALL-E Woke Up And Still Healing Around As He Felt A Little Bit Terrible.**

WALL-E: "I Had To Take Chance"

Doctor: "So Wait A Minute. Did You Have a Time?"

WALL-E: "Yes" (Groaning Weakly) "I Prefer That I Feel Terrible Again"

Doctor: "Well... We Found Our Spot For You"

* * *

 **Back At Overture Plan Park**

* * *

 **WALL-E #2,BURN-E,CAND-Y,M-O And VAQ-M Are Looking At There Round.**

CAND-Y: "Just There Around"

BURN-E: "Yeah"

VAQ-M: "Just in Time For Journey To Defeat Ester"

M-O: "Yeah"

WALL-E #2: "We Partials To The City"

M-O: "Parties. Huh? Hahahaha!"

* * *

 **Back To New York County Hospital**

* * *

 **WALL-E's Room.**

Doctor: "We Are Partials To Personalities"

Nurse: "So We Are At The Doctor Room"

Doctor: "As of Course We Went There"

WALL-E: (Sighing and Moaning)

Doctor: "We Know About Our Basics To Hear A Moaning Sound?"

Nurse: "Yes"

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. The Star or Recovery

**This Chapter of The Mountains Continues.**

* * *

Doctor: "We Were At The Park When I Was A Kid"

Nurse: "Okay. Bye"

 **Nurse Leaved.**

Doctor: "So. We're Gonna Show You How Did You Promised That Day"

 **At The Waiting Room. LILL-E,ALVIN,ALF-E,EVE and Her Parents Settled Oftenly To Wait On WALL-E Getting Feel Better.**

EVE: "Well. I Promise, Sweetie"

EVE's Mom: "It's Okay"

EVE: "I Love You"

* * *

 **North Pole**

* * *

Lynn: "We Understand For, Thomas"

Thomas: "What Under The Meltdowns, Lynn, You Know That"

Lynn: "The Mountain is Right Here"

Thomas: "Wow!"

Lynn: "We Did Not Seen That Before"

Thomas: "Huh"

* * *

 **Overture Plan Park**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, M-O,BURN-E And VAQ-M Are Looking At Ester.**

M-O: "I thought love was only true in fairy tales

Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all of my dreams

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried

I thought love was more or less a giving thing  
Seems the more I gave the less I got  
What's the use in tryin'  
All you get is pain?  
When I needed sunshine, I got rain

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried

Oh

Oh, love was out to get me  
Now, that's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all of my dreams

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried

Yes, I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
Said, I'm a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (I'm a believer)  
Said, I'm a believer, yeah (I'm a believer)  
I said, I'm a believer, yeah (I'm a believer)

I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all of my dreams

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried

I thought love was more or less a giving thing  
Seems the more I gave the less I got  
What's the use in tryin'  
All you get is pain?  
When I needed sunshine, I got rain

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried

Oh

Oh, love was out to get me  
Now, that's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all of my dreams

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried

Yes, I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
Said, I'm a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (I'm a believer)  
Said, I'm a believer, yeah (I'm a believer)  
I said, I'm a believer, yeah (I'm a believer)"

 **The Monkees - I'm a Believer.**

BURN-E: "Let's Get Him!"

 **He Saw Ester Singing The Villain Song But! BURN-E Knocked Him Off And Then... Ester Fell Into Lava When He Screamed.**

BURN-E: "Ah Ha! I Killed Him! Woohoo!"

 **So, Reject Bots Hugged Him.**

* * *

 **Back At New York County Hospital**

* * *

 **WALL-E's Room.**

Doctor: "WALL-E, What's Your Problem Today?"

WALL-E: "I Felt A Little Terrible Again Today"

Doctor: "I Know. You Need To"

WALL-E: "Okay" (Moans) "Okay"

 **Waiting Room.**

ALF-E: "We Share Again, EVE"

EVE: "Yes, ALF-E, You Are"

EVE's Dad: "We Are Permanently Down There, EVE, We Are Down"

 **Back at WALL-E's Room.**

Doctor: "We Controllable To You"

Doctor #2: "He Will Be Free Sometimes"

Doctor: "Yep. He is"

Doctor #3: "Last Check!"

 **A Third Doctor is A Female. She Permanently Checked WALL-E Getting Recovered For Good. ALF-E Came Up.**

ALF-E: "Let Me See"

Doctor #3: "Okay"

 **4 Years Later... WALL-E Had Recovered And Then, EVE Took a Surprise.**

EVE: "WALL-E!"

WALL-E: "Eva!"

 **Then, EVE Hugged WALL-E as Once That Had Saved His Life from His Own Death But! Ester The Karate Boy is Already Dead.**

* * *

 **Overture Plan Park, Volcano**

* * *

 **BURN-E is Climbing Through the Cliff.**

BURN-E: "Let The Bright Often"

M-O: "You Can Do It!"

 **Then, EVE,WALL-E,LILL-E,ALVIN,ALF-E,Actually Her Parents And SALL-E Went Back To The Park. M-O Is Happy.**

M-O: "WALL-E!"

 **He Knows What WALL-E is UnBandaged and Then, M-O Hugged Him as They Are Reunited With Their Friends.**

* * *

M-O: "It's getting cold, I'm underdressed

I'm still not sold on this whole mess  
You told me – give it all away  
Just trust, it will come back someday

I gave my voice, I gave my time  
Was there a choice, and was it mine?  
I leant out every stitch I had

I gave you everything you asked  
Now nothing left except this faith  
This old idea it's gonna rain

Do you think that the stars  
Are going to spend their light on you?

Do you think that the stars

Give a Cleaned Out on My Way

It's getting dark, I'm lost and scared I can't find shelter anywhere  
You told me — give it all away  
Just trust, it will come back someday  
I gave my body and my voice

But do you think I had a choice?  
You know what, baby, I'm in what cleaning down!  
Nothing but stories that I tell  
Myself – I've got to keep the faith  
This sad old lie it's gonna rain

Do you think that the stars  
Are going to spend their light on you?  
Do you think that the stars

I Did Cleaned Away"

 **Song: Stars (M-O's Version)**

* * *

BURN-E: "Let's build a stairway to the stars

And climb that stairway to the stars  
With love beside us  
To fill the night with a song

We'll hear the sound of violins  
Out yonder where the blue begins  
The moon will guide us  
As we go drifting along

Can't we sail away on a lazy daisy petal  
Over the rim of the hill  
Can't we sail away on a little dream  
And settle high on the crest of a thrill

Let's build a stairway to the stars  
A lovely, lovely stairway to the stars  
It would be heaven  
To climb to heaven with you

Let's build a stairway to the stars  
And climb that stairway to the stars  
Yes, we're climbing  
Climbing to the stairway to the stars, stars, stars, stars

Sound of violins  
Way out yonder where the blue begins  
The moon will guide us  
As we go drift, drift, drifting along

Can't we sail away on a lazy daisy petal  
Over the rim of the hill  
Can't we sail away on a little dream  
And settle high on the crest of a thrill

Keep building a stairway to the stars  
A lovely stairway to the stars  
It wouldn't be heaven  
Heaven to climb with you

Let's build a stairway to the stars  
And climb that stairway to the stars  
With love beside us  
To fill the night with a song

We'll hear the sound of violins  
Out yonder where the blue begins  
The moon will guide us  
As we go drifting along

Can't we sail away on a lazy daisy petal  
Over the rim of the hill  
Can't we sail away on a little dream  
And settle high on the crest of a thrill

Let's build a stairway to the stars  
A lovely, lovely stairway to the stars  
It would be heaven  
To climb to heaven with you

Let's build a stairway to the stars  
And climb that stairway to the stars  
Yes, we're climbing  
Climbing to the stairway to the stars, stars, stars, stars

Sound of violins  
Way out yonder where the blue begins  
The moon will guide us  
As we go drift, drift, drifting along

Can't we sail away on a lazy daisy petal  
Over the rim of the hill  
Can't we sail away on a little dream  
And settle high on the crest of a thrill

Keep building a stairway to the stars  
A lovely stairway to the stars  
It wouldn't be heaven  
Heaven to climb with you"

 **Ella Fitzgerald – Stairway To The Stars**

* * *

M-O: "We Fed Back To Cut Off"

WALL-E #2: "We Take Forever"

SALL-E: "We Are Done"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	5. The Mountain

**This Chapter of The Mountain Continues**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, SERGER-E,CAND-Y,SA-BAN,KELL-E And VN-GO Saw The Volcano Going Off.**

SEGRER-E: "What's Going On?"

CAND-Y: "It's a Volcano!"

 **CAND-Y Shooked Her Wheels Immediately And She Shooked Her Head Too.**

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 **WALL-E Bucked And Shook His Wheels Against The Sidewalk Before Leaking Just Like Our Car Does.**

EVE: "What's a Matter?"

 **WALL-E Shook Over His Head.**

WALL-E: "How Embarrassing"

 **He Just Leaked On The Sidewalk and Then, They Went Up.**

* * *

 **At The New York County Hospital**

* * *

 **James' Room.**

Doctor: "James, How Are You Doing Today?"

James: "I Got My Arm Broke"

Doctor: "I'll Get a Bandage for You"

* * *

 **North Pole**

* * *

 **Thomas And Lynn Went Up The Mountain And They're Happy.**

Thomas: "Back in Action"

Lynn: "Wow!"

Thomas: "This is Pretty Cool!"

Lynn: "Thanks, Tom"

* * *

 **WALL-E's Truck**

* * *

 **Captain,John and Mary Watched The News About WALL-E Had Been Recovered From His Injuries.**

Captain: "I Cannot Believe In 3 Years Ago"

Mary: "I Know What Ever Happened To Him?"

John: "Yeah. I Remember That Happened Before"

Mary: "Oh"

* * *

 **Overture Plan Park, Mountain**

* * *

 **EVE,WALL-E,ALF-E,M-O,BURN-E,Her Parents,CAND-Y,SA-BAN,RUDY-E,VN-GO,VAQ-M,L-T,HAN-S,D-FIB,PR-T,SALL-E,KELL-E And SERGER-E Saw The Normal Mountain Shown Up The View Days in The Way.**

EVE: "Okay. The Mountain!"

 **The Song Begins.**

"Every day I'm just survivin'

Keep climbin' the mountain  
Even when I feel like dyin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

Another night I'm barely holdin' on  
One step away from being dead and gone  
Am I alive to die another day?  
Is this life that I've been livin'  
All that's meant for me?

Every day I'm just survivin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain  
Even when I feel like dyin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

Every time I think I'm over it  
I wake up in the bottom of it all again  
I'm still survivin', keep climbin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

The higher I go, the harder I fall  
So I don't look down, I don't look back at all  
And when I wish it all would turn to black  
I try to see the light and push the darkness back

Every day I'm just survivin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain  
Even when I feel like dyin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

Every time I think I'm over it  
I wake up in the bottom of it all again  
I'm still survivin', I keep climbin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

So If I'm numb, already too far gone  
And If I feel a pulsin', I can carry on  
When I'm lost and want to fade away  
I tell myself to live to die another day, yeah

Every day I'm just survivin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain  
Even when I feel like dyin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

Every time I think I'm over it  
I wake up in the bottom of it all again  
I'm still alive and keep climbin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain, the mountain

Every day I'm just survivin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain  
Even when I feel like dyin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

Another night I'm barely holdin' on  
One step away from being dead and gone  
Am I alive to die another day?  
Is this life that I've been livin'  
All that's meant for me?

Every day I'm just survivin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain  
Even when I feel like dyin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

Every time I think I'm over it  
I wake up in the bottom of it all again  
I'm still survivin', keep climbin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

The higher I go, the harder I fall  
So I don't look down, I don't look back at all  
And when I wish it all would turn to black  
I try to see the light and push the darkness back

Every day I'm just survivin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain  
Even when I feel like dyin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

Every time I think I'm over it  
I wake up in the bottom of it all again  
I'm still survivin', I keep climbin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

So If I'm numb, already too far gone  
And If I feel a pulsin', I can carry on  
When I'm lost and want to fade away  
I tell myself to live to die another day, yeah

Every day I'm just survivin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain  
Even when I feel like dyin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

Every time I think I'm over it  
I wake up in the bottom of it all again  
I'm still alive and keep climbin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain, the mountain

Every day I'm just survivin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain  
Even when I feel like dyin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

Another night I'm barely holdin' on  
One step away from being dead and gone  
Am I alive to die another day?  
Is this life that I've been livin'  
All that's meant for me?

Every day I'm just survivin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain  
Even when I feel like dyin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

Every time I think I'm over it  
I wake up in the bottom of it all again  
I'm still survivin', keep climbin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

The higher I go, the harder I fall  
So I don't look down, I don't look back at all  
And when I wish it all would turn to black  
I try to see the light and push the darkness back

Every day I'm just survivin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain  
Even when I feel like dyin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

Every time I think I'm over it  
I wake up in the bottom of it all again  
I'm still survivin', I keep climbin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

So If I'm numb, already too far gone  
And If I feel a pulsin', I can carry on  
When I'm lost and want to fade away  
I tell myself to live to die another day, yeah

Every day I'm just survivin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain  
Even when I feel like dyin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain

Every time I think I'm over it  
I wake up in the bottom of it all again  
I'm still alive and keep climbin'  
Keep climbin' the mountain, the mountain"

 **Three Day Grace - The Mountain**

* * *

EVE: "I Know That Volcano Gone Away"

SERGER-E: "I'm Worried with My Brother,Older Brother And A Sister"

WALL-E: "SERGER-E, You're My Bro"

* * *

 **North Pole**

* * *

 **Lynn And Thomas Looked Upon The Odd Mountain.**

Thomas: "Whoa! That's Odd!"

Lynn: "Yeah"

Thomas: "We Have That One"

Lynn: "We Know About That"

* * *

 **Overture Plan Park**

* * *

EVE: "Strumming my pain with his fingers

Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song

I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style  
And so I came to see him to listen for a while  
And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes

Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song

I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd  
I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud  
I prayed that he would finish but he just kept right on  
Strumming my pain with his fingers

Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song

He sang as if he knew me in all my dark despair  
And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there  
But he just came to singing, singing clear and strong

Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song

Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song

I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style  
And so I came to see him to listen for a while  
And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes

Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song

I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd  
I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud  
I prayed that he would finish but he just kept right on  
Strumming my pain with his fingers

Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song

He sang as if he knew me in all my dark despair  
And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there  
But he just came to singing, singing clear and strong

Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song"

 **Roberta Flack - Killing Me Softly.**

WALL-E: "We Know That About Us"

EVE: "Thanks, WALL-E"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	6. They Took Up Against North Pole

**This Chapter of The Mountain Continues**

* * *

M-O: "Okay. We Trust All of Me"

BURN-E: "The True Symptoms, Baby"

M-O: "Okay"

* * *

 **North Pole**

* * *

 **The Mountain.**

 **Thomas And Lynn** : "You walked into the party

Like you were walking on a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf, it was apricot  
You had one eye on the mirror  
And watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain,  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

Oh, you had me several years ago  
When I was still naive  
Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved  
And one of them was me  
I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, you're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

Well I hear you went to Saratoga  
And your horse, naturally, won  
Then you flew your Learjet up to Nova Scotia  
To see the total eclipse of the sun  
Well, you're where you should be all the time  
And when you're not, you're with some underworld spy  
Or the wife of a close friend,  
Wife of a close friend, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, you're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

You walked into the party  
Like you were walking on a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf, it was apricot  
You had one eye on the mirror  
And watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain,  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

Oh, you had me several years ago  
When I was still naive  
Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved  
And one of them was me  
I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, you're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

Well I hear you went to Saratoga  
And your horse, naturally, won  
Then you flew your Learjet up to Nova Scotia  
To see the total eclipse of the sun  
Well, you're where you should be all the time  
And when you're not, you're with some underworld spy  
Or the wife of a close friend,  
Wife of a close friend, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, you're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?"

 **Thomas:** "You walked into the party

Like you were walking on a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf, it was apricot  
You had one eye on the mirror  
And watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain,  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

Oh, you had me several years ago  
When I was still naive  
Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved  
And one of them was me  
I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, you're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

Well I hear you went to Saratoga  
And your horse, naturally, won  
Then you flew your Learjet up to Nova Scotia  
To see the total eclipse of the sun  
Well, you're where you should be all the time  
And when you're not, you're with some underworld spy  
Or the wife of a close friend,  
Wife of a close friend, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, you're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

You walked into the party  
Like you were walking on a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf, it was apricot  
You had one eye on the mirror  
And watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain,  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

Oh, you had me several years ago  
When I was still naive  
Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved  
And one of them was me  
I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, you're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

Well I hear you went to Saratoga  
And your horse, naturally, won  
Then you flew your Learjet up to Nova Scotia  
To see the total eclipse of the sun  
Well, you're where you should be all the time  
And when you're not, you're with some underworld spy  
Or the wife of a close friend,  
Wife of a close friend, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, you're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?"

 **Lynn** : "You walked into the party

Like you were walking on a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf, it was apricot  
You had one eye on the mirror  
And watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain,  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

Oh, you had me several years ago  
When I was still naive  
Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved  
And one of them was me  
I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, you're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

Well I hear you went to Saratoga  
And your horse, naturally, won  
Then you flew your Learjet up to Nova Scotia  
To see the total eclipse of the sun  
Well, you're where you should be all the time  
And when you're not, you're with some underworld spy  
Or the wife of a close friend,  
Wife of a close friend, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, you're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

You walked into the party  
Like you were walking on a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf, it was apricot  
You had one eye on the mirror  
And watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain,  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

Oh, you had me several years ago  
When I was still naive  
Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved  
And one of them was me  
I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, you're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?

Well I hear you went to Saratoga  
And your horse, naturally, won  
Then you flew your Learjet up to Nova Scotia  
To see the total eclipse of the sun  
Well, you're where you should be all the time  
And when you're not, you're with some underworld spy  
Or the wife of a close friend,  
Wife of a close friend, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, you're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you?  
Don't you?"

 **Carly Simon - You're So Vain**

* * *

 **Overture Plan Park**

* * *

 **In The Park.**

M-O: "What's This?"

EVE's Mom: "We're Going Home"

EVE: "You're Right. So of the 2 Kids And Husband's 2 Brothers Would Go To Robot School"

* * *

 **WALL-E's Truck**

* * *

 **Outside.**

Mary: "We Wonder Why It is Fatally"

John: "Remember, Mary, I'd Rather This Place When You Come To Play With Me"

Captain B. McCrea: "So. What Are We Gonna Do It?"

 **Inside Truck.**

WALL-E #2: "We're Soaking What That Day. We Are True"

WALL-E: "Yeah. This is"

EVE: "We Closed My Eyes"

ALVIN: "Huh?"

LILL-E: "That's Okay, ALVIN, We Are Family"

* * *

 **New York County Hospital**

* * *

 **Lynn's Room.**

Doctor: "Lynn, Did Thomas Married You?"

Lynn: "Yes"

Doctor: "How Did You Do?"

Lynn: "I'm Pregnant"

Doctor: "You're Awesome, Lynn, I'll Take Care of You Soon Okay"

* * *

 **Back at WALL-E's Truck**

* * *

EVE: "This is The Way We Doing Oftenly. Right?"

 **M-O Cleaned The Platter When He Does That.**

M-O: "I Am There"

EVE: "We Know That, M-O"

M-O: "Really?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Party Rock is in The House!

**This Chapter of The Mountain Continues.**

* * *

 **North Pole**

* * *

 **Jim And Harvey Saw The Aurora in The Night.**

Jim: "Wow!"

Harvey: "This is a Nice Aurora That I Ever Seen"

Jim: "We Can See It"

 **The Aurora Shines.**

* * *

 **Outside, Night with Aurora.**

* * *

WALL-E And EVE: "You believe there's something else

To relieve your emptiness  
And you dream about yourself  
And you bleed and breath the air  
And its on and on and on and on and on

I just kinda died for you  
You just kinda stared at me  
We will always have the chance  
We can do this one more time

Hell yeah, I remember aurora  
Hell yeah, I remember aurora  
All this time  
Hell yeah, I remember aurora

Take me now  
You spin the sun around  
And the stars will all come out  
Then we turn and come back down  
Turn and come back down

You believe there's somewhere else  
Where it's easier than this  
And you see outside yourself  
And you buy the hole you'll fill  
And it's on and on and on and on and on

Hell yeah, I remember aurora  
Hell yeah, I remember aurora  
All this time  
Hell yeah, I remember aurora

Take me now  
You spin the sun around  
And the stars will all come out  
Then we turn and come back down  
Turn and come back down  
On and on and on aurora  
Wait for everyone  
Wait till the last one's done

Take me now  
You spin the sun around  
And the stars will all come out  
Then we turn and come back down  
Turn and come back down  
Turn and come back down

On and on and on and on...

You believe there's something else  
To relieve your emptiness  
And you dream about yourself  
And you bleed and breath the air  
And its on and on and on and on and on

I just kinda died for you  
You just kinda stared at me  
We will always have the chance  
We can do this one more time

Hell yeah, I remember aurora  
Hell yeah, I remember aurora  
All this time  
Hell yeah, I remember aurora

Take me now  
You spin the sun around  
And the stars will all come out  
Then we turn and come back down  
Turn and come back down

You believe there's somewhere else  
Where it's easier than this  
And you see outside yourself  
And you buy the hole you'll fill  
And it's on and on and on and on and on

Hell yeah, I remember aurora  
Hell yeah, I remember aurora  
All this time  
Hell yeah, I remember aurora

Take me now  
You spin the sun around  
And the stars will all come out  
Then we turn and come back down  
Turn and come back down  
On and on and on aurora  
Wait for everyone  
Wait till the last one's done

Take me now  
You spin the sun around  
And the stars will all come out  
Then we turn and come back down  
Turn and come back down  
Turn and come back down

On and on and on and on...

You believe there's something else  
To relieve your emptiness  
And you dream about yourself  
And you bleed and breath the air  
And its on and on and on and on and on

I just kinda died for you  
You just kinda stared at me  
We will always have the chance  
We can do this one more time

Hell yeah, I remember aurora  
Hell yeah, I remember aurora  
All this time  
Hell yeah, I remember aurora

Take me now  
You spin the sun around  
And the stars will all come out  
Then we turn and come back down  
Turn and come back down

You believe there's somewhere else  
Where it's easier than this  
And you see outside yourself  
And you buy the hole you'll fill  
And it's on and on and on and on and on

Hell yeah, I remember aurora  
Hell yeah, I remember aurora  
All this time  
Hell yeah, I remember aurora

Take me now  
You spin the sun around  
And the stars will all come out  
Then we turn and come back down  
Turn and come back down  
On and on and on aurora  
Wait for everyone  
Wait till the last one's done

Take me now  
You spin the sun around  
And the stars will all come out  
Then we turn and come back down  
Turn and come back down  
Turn and come back down

On and on and on and on..."

 **Foo Fighters - Aurora**

* * *

SERGER-E: "We Out of Pittsburgh Down?"

BURN-E: "It's Snowing!"

 **It's Snowing In Outside.**

SUPPLY-R: "Put on your winter coat my dear

Stay, the snow is coming hard  
Gonna be the worst in years  
Seems my oval hat's disappeared

When you roll your eyes like that  
Makes me not wanna talk  
But sit and watch the plants grow wild  
We don't bring them in they'll die, they'll die, they'll die

I walk over to where you are  
I see the sky's pulling down  
Those who make a sound out here  
It's gonna stay that way it appears, it appears, it appears

And the evenin' is burnin' baby, one, two, three  
It's the closest thing to motion that we'll ever see  
Here's a glass little girl, we should toast to the world  
On this snowy night

Have you seen the news? It looks dire  
Closing all the roads  
Looks like we're stuck inside tonight  
Go and put some wood on the fire

Wind is blowing to the top of the stove  
A flame struggles to survive  
I see you left your keys by the door  
I can't believe you braved the storm, the storm, the storm

And the evenin' is burnin' baby, one, two, three  
It's the closest thing to motion that we'll ever see  
It's too fast, little girl, there's no chance, little girl

And the wheels keep spinning on the [Incomprehensible] street  
It's the closest thing to motion that you'll ever see  
There's no chance little girl, you won't last little girl  
On this snowy night

Put on your winter coat my dear  
Stay, the snow is coming hard  
Gonna be the worst in years  
Seems my oval hat's disappeared

When you roll your eyes like that  
Makes me not wanna talk  
But sit and watch the plants grow wild  
We don't bring them in they'll die, they'll die, they'll die

I walk over to where you are  
I see the sky's pulling down  
Those who make a sound out here  
It's gonna stay that way it appears, it appears, it appears

And the evenin' is burnin' baby, one, two, three  
It's the closest thing to motion that we'll ever see  
Here's a glass little girl, we should toast to the world  
On this snowy night

Have you seen the news? It looks dire  
Closing all the roads  
Looks like we're stuck inside tonight  
Go and put some wood on the fire

Wind is blowing to the top of the stove  
A flame struggles to survive  
I see you left your keys by the door  
I can't believe you braved the storm, the storm, the storm

And the evenin' is burnin' baby, one, two, three  
It's the closest thing to motion that we'll ever see  
It's too fast, little girl, there's no chance, little girl

And the wheels keep spinning on the [Incomprehensible] street  
It's the closest thing to motion that you'll ever see  
There's no chance little girl, you won't last little girl  
On this snowy night

Put on your winter coat my dear  
Stay, the snow is coming hard  
Gonna be the worst in years  
Seems my oval hat's disappeared

When you roll your eyes like that  
Makes me not wanna talk  
But sit and watch the plants grow wild  
We don't bring them in they'll die, they'll die, they'll die

I walk over to where you are  
I see the sky's pulling down  
Those who make a sound out here  
It's gonna stay that way it appears, it appears, it appears

And the evenin' is burnin' baby, one, two, three  
It's the closest thing to motion that we'll ever see  
Here's a glass little girl, we should toast to the world  
On this snowy night

Have you seen the news? It looks dire  
Closing all the roads  
Looks like we're stuck inside tonight  
Go and put some wood on the fire

Wind is blowing to the top of the stove  
A flame struggles to survive  
I see you left your keys by the door  
I can't believe you braved the storm, the storm, the storm

And the evenin' is burnin' baby, one, two, three  
It's the closest thing to motion that we'll ever see  
It's too fast, little girl, there's no chance, little girl

And the wheels keep spinning on the [Incomprehensible] street  
It's the closest thing to motion that you'll ever see  
There's no chance little girl, you won't last little girl  
On this snowy night"

 **Josh Rouse - Snowy**

* * *

BURN-E: "We All Going To WALL-E's Truck You Guys"

* * *

 **WALL-E's Truck**

* * *

 **BURN-E is Ready.**

BURN-E: "Ready!"

SERGER-E: "Party Rock!

Yeah  
Wooo!  
Let's go!

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time (yeah)  
And we gon' make you lose your mind (woo)  
Everybody just have a good time (clap)  
Party rock is in the house tonight (oh)  
Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby)  
And we gon' make you lose your mind (yeaH)  
We just wanna see you  
Shake that!"

BURN-E And CAND-Y: "In the club, party rock  
Looking for your girl? She on my jock  
Non stop when we in the spot  
Booty moving weight like she on the block  
Where the drank? I gots to know  
Tight jeans, tattoo, 'cause I'm rock and roll  
Half-black, half-white, domino  
Gainin' money, Oprah, dough  
Yo! I'm running through these hoes like Drano  
I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo, we party rock!  
Yeah, that's the crew that I'm repping  
On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey"

M-O And VAQ-M: "Party rock is in the house tonight (woo)  
Everybody just have a good time (yeah)  
And we gon' make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time (let's go)  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby)  
And we gon' make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see you  
Shake that!"

VN-GO: "Every day I'm shufflin'  
Shufflin', shufflin'"

RUDY-E,SUPPLY-R,Joh,Mary and Captain: "Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We get money don't be mad, now stop  
Hatin' is bad  
One more shot for us (another round!)  
Please fill up my cup (don't mess around!)  
We just wanna see (Kill Me!)  
Now you wanna be (I'm Not Done!)"

PR-T,D-FIB,EVE's Mom,L-T,ALF-E And KELL-E: "Get up get down put your hands up to the sound  
Get up get down put your hands up to the sound  
Get up get down put your hands up to the sound"

EVE's Dad,SALL-E,M-O And RUDY-E: "Put your hands up to the sound  
Put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up'

EVE and WALL-E: "Party rock is in the house tonight (woo)  
Everybody just have a good time (put your hands up) (yeah)  
And we gon' make you lose your mind (put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good good good time  
Oh oh (put your hands up)  
Oh oh (I can feel it babe)  
Oh oh (put your hands up)  
Oh oh (put your hands up)"

SERGER-E: "Shake that  
Every day I'm shufflin''

BURN-E: "Put your put your  
Put your put your (yeah)  
Put your put your (ooh)  
Put your put your  
Put your hands up  
Your hands up  
Put your hands up"

 **LMFAO - Party Rock**

* * *

BURN-E: "Party Rock is In The House!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Dawn of the Future

**This Chapter of The Mountain Continues**

* * *

M-O: "Crap!"

* * *

 **North Pole**

* * *

Jim: "Ready?"

Harvey: "Yes"

* * *

 **The Standard Park.**

* * *

LOLLIPOP-E: "So. We Stopped Right Here, SUPPLY-R"

SUPPLY-R: "My Best Friend"

LOLLIPOP-E: "Wow"

SUPPLY-R: "We Know That Is About"

* * *

 **WALL-E's Truck. Daylight, Snow Melting.**

* * *

 **WALL-E,EVE,ALVIN and LILL-E are Continuing To Watch The News About The Recovery Stunt from His.**

EVE: "Look!"

WALL-E: "I Have Been Recovered in The Hospital Yesterday"

* * *

 **FlashBack, 2809**

* * *

 **WALL-E,WALL-E #2,SERGER-E And CAND-Y Are Hiding For The Wind Purpose But His Parents (HALEY-E And CLYD-E) And Other WALL-Es Are NoWhere To Seen.**

CAND-Y: (Coughing)

WALL-E: (Gasp)

SERGER-E: "Awwwww... My Poor Sister is Coughing"

WALL-E #2: "Yeah. We Spotted Right Here"

 **So Meanwhile, They Stopped By Them But WALL-E Saw His Parents Being Stuck in The Ground.**

WALL-E: "What Happened?"

SERGER-E: "They're Stuck"

* * *

 **Flashback Ends.**

* * *

 **WALL-E Sighed.**

WALL-E: "What is It?"

* * *

 **Outside**

* * *

 **WALL-E Bucked His Wheels as He Take a Little Roll Until Leaking.**

WALL-E: "How Embarrassing"

SERGER-E: "Okay, Come Back, My Bro"

CAND-Y: "Jungle Love!"

PR-T: "Jungle Love!"

SALL-E: "I met you on somebody's island

You thought you had known me before  
I brought you a crate of papaya  
Then waited all night by your door  
You probably wouldn't remember  
I probably couldn't forget  
Jungle love, in the surf, in the pouring rain  
Everything's better when wet

Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy  
Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy

But lately you live in the jungle  
I never see you alone  
But we need some definite answers  
So I thought I would write you a poem  
The question to everyone's answer  
Is usually asked from within  
But the patterns of the rain and the truth they contain  
Have written my life on your skin

Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy  
Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy

You treat me like I was your ocean  
You swim in my blood when it's warm  
My cycles of circular motion  
Protect you and keep you from harm  
You live in a world of illusion  
Where everything's peaches and cream  
We all face a scarlet conclusion  
But we spend our time in a dream

Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy  
Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy

Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy  
Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy

I met you on somebody's island  
You thought you had known me before  
I brought you a crate of papaya  
Then waited all night by your door  
You probably wouldn't remember  
I probably couldn't forget  
Jungle love, in the surf, in the pouring rain  
Everything's better when wet

Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy  
Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy

But lately you live in the jungle  
I never see you alone  
But we need some definite answers  
So I thought I would write you a poem  
The question to everyone's answer  
Is usually asked from within  
But the patterns of the rain and the truth they contain  
Have written my life on your skin

Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy  
Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy

You treat me like I was your ocean  
You swim in my blood when it's warm  
My cycles of circular motion  
Protect you and keep you from harm  
You live in a world of illusion  
Where everything's peaches and cream  
We all face a scarlet conclusion  
But we spend our time in a dream

Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy  
Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy

Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy  
Jungle love, it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy"

 **Steve Miller Band - Jungle Love**

* * *

WALL-E: "WALL-E!"

M-O: "Whoa!"

* * *

 **North Pole**

* * *

 **Harvey Walked Slowly as He Thinks He Started Grunting Over the Mountain.**

Harvey: "We Knew It"

Jim: "We Spend Around Each Other"

Harvey: "We Know. Yeah"

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Man it doesn't show signs of stoppin'  
And I brought some corn for poppin'  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

When we finally kiss good-night  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

And the fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, and snow

When we finally kiss good-night  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you really grab me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

Oh the fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Man it doesn't show signs of stoppin'  
And I brought some corn for poppin'  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

When we finally kiss good-night  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

And the fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, and snow

When we finally kiss good-night  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you really grab me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

Oh the fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Man it doesn't show signs of stoppin'  
And I brought some corn for poppin'  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

When we finally kiss good-night  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

And the fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, and snow

When we finally kiss good-night  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you really grab me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

Oh the fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"

 **Dean Martin - Let It Snow**

* * *

 **Robot School, Spring 2934**

* * *

KELL-E: "So. Today is a Last Day of Robot School"

SALL-E: "We Know About That"

KELL-E: "We Around Each Other That Day"

SALL-E: "We Along The Suite, Teacher"

KELL-E: "So Along, Sally"

* * *

 **Summer Break, Summer 2934**

* * *

 **EVE Listened To Her Music Immediately As She Requires.**

EVE: "Who is It?"

 **EVE is Shocked.**

Fish: "Here's a little song I wrote

You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry, be happy  
In every life we have some trouble  
But when you worry you make it double  
Don't worry, be happy  
Don't worry, be happy now

don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy

Ain't got no place to lay your head  
Somebody came and took your bed  
Don't worry, be happy  
The landlord say your rent is late  
He may have to litigate  
Don't worry, be happy

Oh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh don't worry, be happy  
Here I give you my phone number, when you worry, call me, I make you happy, don't worry, be happy)  
Don't worry, be happy  
Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style  
Ain't got no gal to make you smile  
Don't worry, be happy  
'Cause when you worry your face will frown  
And that will bring everybody down  
So don't worry, be happy

Don't worry, be happy now  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy

Now there, is this song I wrote  
I hope you learned note for note  
Like good little children, don't worry, be happy  
Now listen to what I said, in your life expect some trouble  
When you worry you make it double  
But don't worry, be happy, be happy now

don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy

don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy

don't worry, don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, don't do it, be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) put a smile in your face  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't bring everybody down like this

don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) it will soon pass, whatever it is  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) I'm not worried, I'm happy

Here's a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry, be happy  
In every life we have some trouble  
But when you worry you make it double  
Don't worry, be happy  
Don't worry, be happy now

don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy

Ain't got no place to lay your head  
Somebody came and took your bed  
Don't worry, be happy  
The landlord say your rent is late  
He may have to litigate  
Don't worry, be happy

Oh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh don't worry, be happy  
Here I give you my phone number, when you worry, call me, I make you happy, don't worry, be happy)  
Don't worry, be happy  
Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style  
Ain't got no gal to make you smile  
Don't worry, be happy  
'Cause when you worry your face will frown  
And that will bring everybody down  
So don't worry, be happy

Don't worry, be happy now  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy

Now there, is this song I wrote  
I hope you learned note for note  
Like good little children, don't worry, be happy  
Now listen to what I said, in your life expect some trouble  
When you worry you make it double  
But don't worry, be happy, be happy now

don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy

don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy

don't worry, don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, don't do it, be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) put a smile in your face  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't bring everybody down like this

don't worry  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) it will soon pass, whatever it is  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) don't worry, be happy  
(Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh) I'm not worried, I'm happy"

 **Bobby McFerrin - Don't Worry Be Happy**

* * *

 **EVE Groaned as She Spied To Find Her Daughter Hiding Under The TV.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Snow Clouds

**This Chapter of The Mountain Continues**

* * *

 **North Pole, Snowed Again**

* * *

Harvey: "Phew!"

Jim: "There's Better Go To The House Before The Snow Clouds Gets There"

 **Then, They Jumped On The House.**

* * *

 **Lynn's House**

* * *

"And that is all that love's about

And we'll recall when time runs out  
That it only took a moment  
To be loved a whole life long

And that is all that love's about  
And we'll recall when time runs out  
That it only took a moment  
To be loved a whole life long"

 **Lynn Turned the Radio Off.**

Lynn: "We don't really care about the trends you like to follow

You know what they say, they here today and gone tomorrow  
Oooh  
Oooh

If I'm in the mood I get as ratchet as I wanna  
Turn around and show you, I could bless you with some culture  
Oooh  
Oooh

Workin' ain't no nine to five  
California that's a vibe  
Brings us always down to ride  
You know, you know that's the life  
We just wanna have some fun  
It's some love for everyone  
Pass it 'round when you get done  
That's the move yeah that's the one

We all, we all, we alright  
The kids are alright  
We all, we alright  
Yeah the kids are alright  
We all, we all, we alright  
The kids are alright  
We all, we alright  
Yeah, the kids are

Everything is new 'cause we about that innovation  
Call it how we see it we a genius generation  
Oooh  
Oooh

Workin' ain't no nine to five  
California that's a vibe  
We down to ride  
You know, you know that's the life  
We wanna have some fun  
It's some love for everyone  
Pass it 'round when you get done  
That's the move yeah that's the one (the one)

We all, we all, we alright  
The kids are alright  
We all, we alright  
Yeah the kids are alright  
We all, we all, we alright  
The kids are alright  
We all, we alright  
Yeah the kids are

Do it while you young  
Don't let them tell you none  
Don't let them get you strung  
Ooh let me put you on  
Don't listen to them lies  
Stop following the hype  
Better meditate, better namaste  
Better go and get your life

We all, we all, we alright  
The kids are alright  
We all, we alright  
Yeah the kids are alright  
We all, we all, we alright  
The kids are alright  
We all, we alright  
Yeah the kids are

Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Hoh!)  
The kids are alright  
Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah (Hoh!)  
Yeah the kids are alright (whoo!)  
Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Hoh!)  
The kids are alright  
Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah the kids are alright

We don't really care about the trends you like to follow  
You know what they say, they here today and gone tomorrow  
Oooh  
Oooh

If I'm in the mood I get as ratchet as I wanna  
Turn around and show you, I could bless you with some culture  
Oooh  
Oooh

Workin' ain't no nine to five  
California that's a vibe  
Brings us always down to ride  
You know, you know that's the life  
We just wanna have some fun  
It's some love for everyone  
Pass it 'round when you get done  
That's the move yeah that's the one

We all, we all, we alright  
The kids are alright  
We all, we alright  
Yeah the kids are alright  
We all, we all, we alright  
The kids are alright  
We all, we alright  
Yeah, the kids are

Everything is new 'cause we about that innovation  
Call it how we see it we a genius generation  
Oooh  
Oooh

Workin' ain't no nine to five  
California that's a vibe  
We down to ride  
You know, you know that's the life  
We wanna have some fun  
It's some love for everyone  
Pass it 'round when you get done  
That's the move yeah that's the one (the one)

We all, we all, we alright  
The kids are alright  
We all, we alright  
Yeah the kids are alright  
We all, we all, we alright  
The kids are alright  
We all, we alright  
Yeah the kids are

Do it while you young  
Don't let them tell you none  
Don't let them get you strung  
Ooh let me put you on  
Don't listen to them lies  
Stop following the hype  
Better meditate, better namaste  
Better go and get your life

We all, we all, we alright  
The kids are alright  
We all, we alright  
Yeah the kids are alright  
We all, we all, we alright  
The kids are alright  
We all, we alright  
Yeah the kids are

Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Hoh!)  
The kids are alright  
Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah (Hoh!)  
Yeah the kids are alright (whoo!)  
Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Hoh!)  
The kids are alright  
Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah the kids are alright"

 **Chloe x Halle - The Kids Are Alright**

* * *

 **WALL-E's Truck**

* * *

 **EVE Saw Somewhat Coming From ALVIN's.**

ALVIN: "I See You"

LILL-E: "What's Up With That?"

EVE: "What?"

 **WALL-E Came Back.**

WALL-E: "What is Going On In There?"

EVE: "I Found Them"

WALL-E: "And I'm alright

Standing in the streetlights here  
Is this meant for me  
My time on the outside is over  
We don't know how you're spending  
All of your days  
Knowing that love isn't here  
You see the pictures  
But you don't know their names no  
Cause love isn't here

And I can't do this by myself  
All of these problems, they're all in your head  
And I can't be somebody else  
You took something perfect  
And painted it red

No sympathy  
When shouting out is all you know  
Behind your lies  
I can see the secrets you don't show  
We don't know how you're spending  
All of your days  
Knowing that love isn't here  
You see the pictures  
But you don't know their names no  
Cause love isn't here

And I can't do this by myself  
All of these problems, they're all in your head  
And I can't be somebody else  
You took something perfect  
And painted it red  
When, you took something perfect  
And painted it red

You take the best things from  
Then everything gets empty  
That's not a world that I need  
Ooh, you take the best things from me  
Then everything gets empty  
That's not a world that I need  
Oh

And I can't do this by myself  
All of these problems, they're all in your head  
And I can't be somebody else  
You took something perfect  
And painted it red  
When, you took something perfect  
And painted it red  
When, you took something perfect and painted it red  
You took something perfect  
And painted it red

And I'm alright  
Standing in the streetlights here  
Is this meant for me  
My time on the outside is over  
We don't know how you're spending  
All of your days  
Knowing that love isn't here  
You see the pictures  
But you don't know their names no  
Cause love isn't here

And I can't do this by myself  
All of these problems, they're all in your head  
And I can't be somebody else  
You took something perfect  
And painted it red

No sympathy  
When shouting out is all you know  
Behind your lies  
I can see the secrets you don't show  
We don't know how you're spending  
All of your days  
Knowing that love isn't here  
You see the pictures  
But you don't know their names no  
Cause love isn't here

And I can't do this by myself  
All of these problems, they're all in your head  
And I can't be somebody else  
You took something perfect  
And painted it red  
When, you took something perfect  
And painted it red

You take the best things from  
Then everything gets empty  
That's not a world that I need  
Ooh, you take the best things from me  
Then everything gets empty  
That's not a world that I need  
Oh

And I can't do this by myself  
All of these problems, they're all in your head  
And I can't be somebody else  
You took something perfect  
And painted it red  
When, you took something perfect  
And painted it red  
When, you took something perfect and painted it red  
You took something perfect  
And painted it red"

 **Daniel Merriweather - Red**

* * *

 **So, EVE,WALL-E,LILL-E and ALVIN Went Outside.**

WALL-E: "Huh?"

EVE: "I Gotten Something"

* * *

 **New York County Hospital**

* * *

 **Lynn's Room.**

Nurse: "Okay, Lynn, Take a Deep Breath"

 **She Took Breaths All Time And Then, She Get Into Painful Way.**

Nurse: "Push!"

Lynn: "Ooow!"

 **She Got into Pain as Pushed.**

Nurse: "Push!"

Lynn: " _OOOOOWW!_ "

 **She Gotten Into Painful. Nurse Opened the Door and Thomas Came.**

Thomas: "What's That?"

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Thomas: "It's a Girl"

Lynn: "It Would Have Named It Yet?"

Thomas: "Not Yet. You Have 2 Girls And 1 Boy You Have"

Nurse: "What's a 2 Baby Girls Name?"

Lynn: "Katie and Andrea"

Nurse: "Perfect. What's a Baby Boy's Name?"

Lynn: "Samuel"

Nurse: "I Perfer"

* * *

 **Back At Sunny Park**

* * *

EVE: "Ugh! It's Easier To See"

WALL-E: "Yeah We Are"

LILL-E: "How Are They?"

ALVIN: "That's What We Get"

* * *

 **To Be Continued for Epilogue.**


	10. Epilogue

**This Chapter of The Mountain Ends**

* * *

EVE: "We Found it"

WALL-E: "Let's Go Back To That Truck"

* * *

 **WALL-E's Truck**

* * *

 **EVE,WALL-E,ALVIN and LILL-E are Staring At The Celling Against Hole.**

WALL-E And EVE: "I say hey, I'll be gone today

But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

I've been a lot of places all around the way  
I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain  
But I don't want to write a love song for the world  
I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl

Junkies on the corner always calling my name  
And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games  
When I saw you getting down, well, I hope it was you  
And when I look into your eyes I knew it was true

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man  
But I know when the stars are aligned you can  
Bump into a person in the middle of the road  
Look into their eyes and you suddenly know

Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
Dancing in the night in the middle of June  
My momma told me don't lose you  
'Cause the best luck I had was you

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

And I say, rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
I say, hey poppa, hey poppa, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma  
Hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma

My momma told me don't lose you  
'Cause the best luck I had was you  
And I know one thing  
That I love you

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

I've been a lot of places all around the way  
I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain  
But I don't want to write a love song for the world  
I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl

Junkies on the corner always calling my name  
And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games  
When I saw you getting down, well, I hope it was you  
And when I look into your eyes I knew it was true

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man  
But I know when the stars are aligned you can  
Bump into a person in the middle of the road  
Look into their eyes and you suddenly know

Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
Dancing in the night in the middle of June  
My momma told me don't lose you  
'Cause the best luck I had was you

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

And I say, rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
I say, hey poppa, hey poppa, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma  
Hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma

My momma told me don't lose you  
'Cause the best luck I had was you  
And I know one thing  
That I love you

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you

I say hey, I'll be gone today

But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

I've been a lot of places all around the way  
I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain  
But I don't want to write a love song for the world  
I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl

Junkies on the corner always calling my name  
And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games  
When I saw you getting down, well, I hope it was you  
And when I look into your eyes I knew it was true

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man  
But I know when the stars are aligned you can  
Bump into a person in the middle of the road  
Look into their eyes and you suddenly know

Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
Dancing in the night in the middle of June  
My momma told me don't lose you  
'Cause the best luck I had was you

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

And I say, rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
I say, hey poppa, hey poppa, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma  
Hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma

My momma told me don't lose you  
'Cause the best luck I had was you  
And I know one thing  
That I love you

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

I've been a lot of places all around the way  
I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain  
But I don't want to write a love song for the world  
I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl

Junkies on the corner always calling my name  
And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games  
When I saw you getting down, well, I hope it was you  
And when I look into your eyes I knew it was true

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man  
But I know when the stars are aligned you can  
Bump into a person in the middle of the road  
Look into their eyes and you suddenly know

Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
Dancing in the night in the middle of June  
My momma told me don't lose you  
'Cause the best luck I had was you

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you

And I say, rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you  
I say, hey poppa, hey poppa, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
I say, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma  
Hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma

My momma told me don't lose you  
'Cause the best luck I had was you  
And I know one thing  
That I love you

I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
I say hey, I'll be gone today  
But I'll be back all around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see, the less I know  
But I know one thing  
That I love you (baby girl)  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you

I love you, I love you, I love you"

 **Michael Franti - Say Hey**

* * *

LILL-E: "What's That?"

ALVIN: "I Think I Heard a Smell"

SUPPLY-R: "Come On Out"

* * *

 **Outside**

* * *

 **So, WALL-E,EVE,LILL-E and ALVIN Are Out.**

LILL-E: "Wow! Grasses"

ALVIN: "Cool"

 **So The Good Ending Plays When EVE and WALL-E Getting a Electric Spark Kiss.**

"And that is all that love's about

And we'll recall when time runs out  
That it only took a moment  
To be loved a whole life long"

 **So, Captain,The Humans And Robots Are Happy To See and Then, They Repeated It Again.**

"And that is all that love's about

And we'll recall when time runs out  
That it only took a moment  
To be loved a whole life long"

* * *

 **North Pole**

* * *

 **The Mountain is Sighting and The Star Is Brighting. No Robots or Humans Can Be Seen.**

 **The Aurora Lightens Up and Shines Up.**

 **The Blue Crystal Began To Glow Pink. The Yellow Crystal Began To Glow Blue. And Pink Crystal Starts To Glow White.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued in...**

 **ROBOT TRAINING SESSIONS.**

* * *

 **Angus MacLane as BURN-E/SERGER-E**

 **Elissa Knight as EVE/HALEY-E/EVE's Mom**

 **Tabitha St. Germain as CAND-Y/SA-BAN/D-FIB/PR-T/EILL-E**

 **Paul Fusco as ALF-E**

 **Ben Burtt as WALL-E/M-O**

 **Deborah Theaker as RUDY-E**

 **Dan Hennessey as Thomas**

 **Jeff Garlin as Captain**

 **Kathy Najimy as Mary/Lynn**

 **John Ratzenberger as John/Harvey**

 **Kevin Sussman as Jim/EVE's Dad**

 **Hayden Panettiere as SALL-E/KELL-E**

 **Justin Long as Doctor #1/James**

 **Vicki Lewis as Doctor #3/Nurse**

 **Marieve Herington as LILL-E**

 **Debi Derryberry as ALVIN**

* * *

 **Check Out**

 **WALL-E WARS**

 **Out Now!**


End file.
